


The Eien Link

by DeathByShyKid



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bonding, Brothers, Konoha - Freeform, Mental Connections, Naruto and Sasuke - Freeform, Naruto and Sasuke Duo, Naruto and Sasuke have a brother-like relationship, friendships, link - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByShyKid/pseuds/DeathByShyKid
Summary: Happiness is what humans have always strived for; the ultimate bond of a relationship. This relationship could be marriage, sibling rivalry, friendship, a parent-child friendship, and many more. However, once every other generation, there is one bond that beats all those to the ground.The Eien Link.This link is formed at a young age, growing over time and can never be broken. As these children grow, so do their bond. Their minds evolve to be one, their movements all the same, their words matching each other, their physical body connected, and their minds always opened to each other's thoughts. There is nothing that could break these two apart except each other.





	The Eien Link

_There are many types of relationships in the world. Down the street is the Linamar's, a happy elderly couple who have been married since they both became Jonnin all those years ago. Across the village are twin sisters who are happy with each other's presence in their lives. In the heart of Konohagakure, there is a man and his son who are living on the streets as joyful as they can be. Happiness is what humans have always strived for; the ultimate bond of a relationship. This relationship could be marriage, sibling rivalry, friendship, a parent-child friendship, and many more. However, once every other generation, there is one bond that beats all those on the ground._

_The Eien Link._

_This link is formed at a young age, growing over time and can never be broken. As these children grow, so do their bond. Their minds evolve to be one, their movements all the same, their words matching each other, their physical body connected, and their minds always opened to each other's thoughts. There is nothing that could break these two apart except each other. The Eien Link has only been reported once and that was by the founders of Konohagakure; Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju. They had formed an Eien Link when they were kids but drifted from each other as they got older. It was only when Madara had died in the Valley of the End that Hashirama felt the full release of their link crumbling away. When one dies, it is common for the other to follow through whatever means. After the founder's death, the first Hokage got sicker and sicker without Madara, the broken link sucking away his life force until he passed away._

_The Eien Link's abilities are unknown to the generations following Hashirama's and Madara's death. However, this story does not begin or end with the founders of Konohagakure, but of two boys whose lives are about to be turned upside... for better or worse?_

A five-year-old boy laid on the grassy floors of the Uchiha forest. He had raven hair, with bangs along his face as the hair on the back of his head stood up. His eyes were black as they narrowed up at the sun and the cloudless sky. A small pout was on his lips as he waited for his brother to appear for their little get together. This child's name was Sasuke Uchiha, son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, and brother of the genius, Itachi Uchiha.

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes. His brother would be late as he had the past few days. The boy had noticed that Itachi had become very secretive, well,  _more_ secretive than usual. The youngest Uchiha knew something was going on but couldn't quite pinpoint it. Despite being lost in thought, Sasuke could subconsciously hear something past his sights. He slowly cracked open his eyes, scanning the area around him. There was a small movement from a nearby bush. The Uchiha titled his head, mind sending off alerts of danger. "Who's there?" He called out. Cautiously, Sasuke walked over to the shrub and peered behind it. Another boy sat curled up in the bush, his eyes closed. The kid had bright blond hair which was  _extremely_  unusual in Konohagakure. The only blond-haired people Sasuke had ever seen was the Yamanaka's, but they had a light – almost white – colored hair. There were three marks on each of the boy's cheeks, another unusual feature. However, the most shocking discovery was the kid's hands were tied behind his back!

Sasuke started pulling the blond-haired boy out of the bush, setting him up by a tree. He went to work on untying the ropes on his hands. They were free in minutes as Sasuke started shaking him lightly, trying to wake the kid up. The boy must have been unconscious since his eyes fluttered open as if in a daze. Sasuke marveled at the sky blue eyes that stared back at him in shock. The raven-haired boy smiled slightly, making the other lean away. The youngest Uchiha's grin faltered for a bit, "Are you okay?"

"U-Uh..." The smaller boy curled in on himself for a few seconds before staring down at his bruised wrists, "Yeah... I-I'm fine... I think so at least."

"That's good." The black-haired boy stated before his smile widens, holding his hand out, "Sasuke Uchiha."

The other stared at the hand for a second before giving Sasuke a small smile, grasping it in both hands, "Naruto Uzumaki."

A small buzz seemed to pass through them. It was a soft burn twisting in their chests, heart pounding to a similar beat. Their eyes locked, a flash of silver marking the two of them.

Naruto was the first to get out of the daze, blinking quickly and looking away, "So... do you know where we are?"

"You're in the Uchiha forest." The other replied almost instantaneously.

The blond-haired boy furrowed his eyebrows, "How did I get here?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Not sure, but I found you in a bush with your hands tied behind your back." Naruto's eyes widened with realization before they darkened to a degree that startled the taller boy. As observant as ever, the younger Uchiha followed the blond-haired boy's facial movements carefully. "What happened?" He asked.

The conversation started to head towards an awkward dead end in a dark alleyway, "I... I really don't want to talk about it." Sasuke wanted to say something to make the other happy, feeling almost obligated for some odd reason, but the shorter boy just stood up. Naruto looked down at his feet, feeling ashamed, tears pricking his eyes, "Look, I think I should go. If... If your p-parents saw us together, I don't k-know what they'll do to me. I would have... would still like to be your friend, Sasuke."

"Well, we can still be friends." He stood abruptly, eyes wide in shock by all the things Naruto was saying.

The blond-haired boy had tears pooling in his eyes, but smiled nonetheless, "I would have loved to. I'm sorry, Sasuke, but I can't stay."

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as the child ran away. He was about to follow when Itachi appeared behind him.

"Are you ready, Little Brother?" He asked. The black-haired boy wanted to say no and tell his older brother about Naruto, but something deep within himself told him not to say anything. With a half-hearted nod, the two brothers left. There was a deep pain in his chest, of darkness and sadness, something that Sasuke hadn't really experienced in his life before. What was going on?


End file.
